


Padme, Interrupted

by patientalien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Vibrators, padme and boxed wine are my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/pseuds/patientalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka sees a new side of Padme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padme, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat based in the "Corellia"-verse, this is something citizenjess and I have been talking about lately, namely, Padme's hideous "Girl, Interrupted" wig (as we call it) in several Season 3 episodes. Basically Padme's love of boxed wine was pinpointed as the culprit and this fic was born - it was meant to be much funnier, but instead Padme and Ahsoka decided to get frisky. Ahsoka is a fake cartoon alien, so she is legal on Coruscant. Thanks to citizenjess for the title and for assuring me that it was good even though it was smutty instead of funny.

It wasn't often Ahsoka Tano had time to herself on Coruscant. She was usually in the field, and when she wasn't, she was caught up in training exercises and classes. This was the first time she'd had more than fifteen minutes to herself since, well, probably since she'd been apprenticed to Anakin Skywalker. It was the nature of being the Padawan of the most in-demand Jedi in the Order, she supposed.   
  
Said Jedi, though, had made himself scarce when they'd returned to Coruscant. He usually did, and Ahsoka occupied herself teaching Youngling classes and spending time in the Archives, but this time the Council had told her to "take it easy". Which, Ahsoka quickly realized, was easier said than done.  
  
So used to the constant action of battle, Ahsoka found herself at a loss in her own apartment. She didn't mind the quiet that came with her Master's absence, but truth be told, she was a little lonely.   
  
When her commlink chimed, Ahsoka had been in the silent apartment for so long, she hardly recognized the sound, but as soon as she did, she jumped up, desperate for the sound of someone else's voice.   
  
"Tano here," she said, frowning slightly as she saw it was Anakin's comm code scrolling across the readout.  
  
"Heya Snips," her Master replied. "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
Ahsoka raised a white-striped brow. "Uh, sure," she said, hoping said favor wasn't going to be anything illegal or otherwise unpleasant.  
  
"Pa... Senator Amidala has a meeting this evening she needs help preparing for," Anakin told her and Ahsoka couldn't help smirking.  
  
"Well, why don't you help her?" she asked. It wasn't as though she had no idea what her Master and the Senator from Naboo got up to, after all. She would think Anakin would jump at the opportunity to assist Padme in dressing and undressing.  
  
Anakin sounded chagrined. "I have a meeting with the Chancellor, and the Senator has informed me my presence is not welcome at the moment," he replied and Ahsoka had to cover her mouth to smother a laugh at his expense. There was a pause, and then he said, "There's a bag of her stuff in the back of my closet. Bring that over - the outfit she's trying to get away with wearing makes her look... well, it's gross."  
  
This time, Ahsoka did laugh out loud. "Seriously? You think you're a better judge of fashion?" The only times she'd seen Anakin wearing anything besides his Jedi robes or armor had been on an undercover mission where it had looked like he'd raided Bail Organa's closet and picked what he thought would make him look rich. The result had been embarrassing, at best. "And why do you have anything of Padme's here anyway?" Images of the Senator sneaking into the Temple to spend the night in Anakin's bed rose unbidden and she shook her head to jar them free.   
  
Anakin sighed. "Because sometimes she thinks it's a good idea to alter her wigs and stuff, and I figured it would be a good idea to, uh, protect a few of them." Again, Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "They're in my closet, just grab them and bring them over, okay?"  
  
"I guess," Ahsoka replied carefully. "What's in it for me?"  
  
"You get to spend time away from the Temple, and, uh, depending on what it's like, I'll buy you dinner or something."  
  
"What do you mean 'depending on what it's like'?" Ahsoka asked suspiciously.  
  
"Gotta go, Snips," Anakin said quickly. "I'll see you later!" And he cut the connection before she could get another word in.  
  
Frowning, Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest for a long moment and considered the request. She really didn't mind spending time with Padme - the other woman was a friend, after all, and there was the added incentive of non-Temple-cafeteria dinner, which helped. Plus she had full permission to enter her Master's room and root through his stuff, which was its own reward.  
  
Anakin's bedroom was a mess of 'droid parts, datapads, and other trappings of a life not lived fully under the Jedi Code of no possessions. It didn't look like he'd been in it for ages, which, Ahsoka thought ruefully, he probably hadn't. The closet itself was surprisingly clean, his few garments hanging up neatly, his two spare pairs of boots sitting in close reach. Pushing the boots aside, Ahsoka got on her knees and began rooting around in the back of the closet for anything that didn't look like it belonged there.  
  
She quickly discovered that the neatness extended only to the front portion - the back was a mess similar to that of the room itself. She flung several smelly socks aside, wrinkling her nose, and nearly cut herself on a broken maintenance 'droid. She did, however, find a sizable bag of Alderaanian grass, some of which she pocketed - there was enough he wouldn't even notice it was missing, and he wasn't supposed to have it anyway, so she didn't feel too bad about it.  
  
Finally, she found her quarry. The bag was obviously one of Padme's - silk and flowery, holding several ornate wigs and at least one of her less-involved gowns. After making sure there wasn't anything else interesting among her Master's things, Ahsoka scooted out of the closet, making sure to return everything to its rightful place so he didn't know she'd been snooping more than necessary.   
  
She couldn't help trying on one of the wigs once she was back in the relative spaciousness of the bedroom. It teetered precariously on her montrals, and she giggled at her own reflection. Hair, she decided, was overrated.  
  
Gathering up her prize, and her commlink, she made her way out of the Temple.  
  


\----

  
  
  
Arriving at the penthouse apartment of the senior Senator from Naboo, Ahsoka wasn't entirely sure what to expect. She did know, however, that she had not expected to be greeted by a golden protocol 'droid hurrying out the door, followed closely by Artoo Detoo.   
  
"Hi Threepio," Ahsoka said. "Where are you going?" Usually, See Threepio stuck around the apartment, doing whatever it was protocol 'droids did.   
  
"Artoo and I have been given an errand to run by Mistress Padme," Threepio replied officiously. "I expect we will return shortly."  
  
Like Ahsoka honestly cared when they would be back. "Um, okay, well, have fun!" She slipped through the door and into the apartment, leaving Threepio in the hallway, telling her that fun was not particularly something he'd been programmed for, but that he would endeavor to experience it anyway. "Padme?" she asked, clutching the bag against her chest and making her way into large receiving room.  
  
"Ahsoka?" Padme emerged from the kitchen area, dressed in a simple slip dress, her hair spilling down her back, glass of wine in her hand. "What brings you here?"  
  
Ahsoka smiled and held out the bag. "Master Skywalker said you might need help getting ready for your meeting this evening," she replied, somewhat confused by the irritated expression that crossed Padme's somewhat flushed features.  
  
"He did, did he?" she asked, sipping her wine. She took a deep breath and then smiled - it seemed a bit forced, Ahsoka couldn't help but notice. "Well, thank you. Can I get you something to drink?" She gestured to her glass.  
  
Ahsoka blinked. "Oh, uh, no thanks," she replied, looking around - usually there were at least one or two handmaidens in attendance, but besides the two of them, the apartment seemed empty. "Where's Dorme and Motee?" she asked, following Padme into the kitchen, where the senator topped off her glass from what Ahsoka was surprised to see was a box of wine sitting on the counter.   
  
"Had to give them the day off," Padme replied, leaning against the counter as she sipped her wine. "Union thing or somethin'."  
  
"Oh." Ahsoka felt somewhat uncomfortable, and unsure of what to talk about. "So, uh, I brought over some stuff Anakin said you might want to wear. Want to see?"  
  
Padme gave her a small smile and drained her glass, covering her mouth as she burped daintily. "Excuse me," she said, filling her glass again. "Yes, let's see what the esteemed Master Skywalker has deemed appropriate for me to wear." She giggled slightly at this and pushed herself off the counter as Ahsoka emptied the contents of the bag.  
  
"Oh," Padme said, wrinkling her nose slightly. "I don't know about any of that. I have - I have an outfit picked out."  
  
Ahsoka frowned slightly. She, personally, didn't see what was wrong with what she'd brought, but she did know Anakin had expressed some pretty heavy disgust at Padme's supposed chosen outfit. "Can I see?" she asked, deciding that maybe Anakin was mistaken - it wouldn't be the first time, after all.  
  
Padme beamed at her. "Of course!" she exclaimed, emptying the wine glass once again and putting it on the counter a little too heavily. "I'll be right back!"  
  
She left the kitchen, stumbling slightly over an upturned corner of area rug, and went into her bedroom. Ahsoka entertained herself by looking through the cooling unit - several more boxes of the same wine Padme was already drinking, a few take-out containers, and some iffy-looking vegetables. Overall, nothing particularly exciting. The cabinets proved equally uninteresting, though she did discover that aside from cheap wine, Padme had a taste for cheese crackers.  
  
After fifteen minutes of fruitless snooping, Padme returned to the kitchen, adorned in something Ahsoka could only describe as "red". In fact, she realized as Padme refilled her glass, it was the same red as the wine. It was a pants-suit-type garment, with fitted pants that sagged slightly at the crotch but bunched at the thighs, and a jacket that looked like it had been altered to fit someone with very large shoulders. As suspect as his fashion sense was, Ahsoka couldn't help thinking that Anakin was right about describing this particular abomination of couture as "gross". The worst part was the wig - it looked like someone had gone at it with gardening shears; the bangs uneven, the back considerably lopsided. The fact Padme hadn't bothered tucking all of her natural hair under the cap only served to accentuate the unfortunate effect of making her look somewhat deranged.  
  
"Uh," Ahsoka said, struggling to remember Master Kenobi's lessons in tactful redirection. "It's very... unique."  
  
Padme nodded, then swayed slightly as the movement served to upset her already somewhat precarious equilibrium. "Thank you, sweetie," she said. "I made the alterations myself."  
  
Ahsoka refrained from asking how much wine had gone into said alterations, and instead nodded. "Well, it's very different," she said. "But why don't you try on a couple other things?" She thought quickly - what wouldn't offend? "I love your clothes, I'd like to see more of them!"  
  
Padme giggled, already half-finished with her most current glass of wine. "Well, since you put it that way," she said, picking up her glass and the box and gesturing for Ahsoka to follow her. She again tripped over the upturned rug and bumped her hip against the wall as they walked the short distance to the bedroom.   
  
Padme deposited herself on the settee at the foot of her bed with a hiccup, and gestured towards the expansive closet. "Go on," she said, "pick somethin' out."   
  
Ahsoka had never been allowed to poke through anyone's closets as thoroughly as she had today, so she took her time to look at each of Padme's ornate dresses in turn, trying her best to decide what might best be suited for an evening senate meeting.  
  
When she returned with a small pile of garments in her hands, Padme was stretched out on the settee, curled around her wine glass, looking much more intoxicated than she had when Ahsoka had started. "Uh, Senator?" she asked, rousing Padme from her semi-stupor.  
  
"Oh hi, 'Soka," Padme replied. "Didjou pick out some fi... some outfits?" She hiccupped again, and giggled. "Sorry."  
  
"When's your meeting?" Ahsoka asked casually, laying the dresses out across the bed. She was fairly certain regardless of what time the meeting was at, the esteemed Senator from Naboo would still be too corked to attend. Not that it was any of her business of course; she was just in it for the free dinner.   
  
"We gotta few hours," Padme said. "Don' worry," she said, patting Ahsoka's shoulder maternally, leaning close enough for Ahsoka to smell the wine on her breath. "Gotta jus' settle th' nerves, s'all. It's a... hic... it's a Senator thing."  
  
Ahsoka refrained from pointing out that Padme's nerves were swimming by now and instead gestured to the dresses on the bed. "I thought these would be nice," she said while Padme fumbled to refill her glass.   
  
"Well, then," Padme replied, struggling to her feet, "less try those on." She fumbled with her current ensemble, pulling the wig off and letting her hair cascade down her back. Eventually she was down to her undergarments and Ahsoka couldn't help staring at the other woman's creamy skin as Padme swayed back and forth, surveying her options. As a Togruta, Ahsoka was distinctly aware of her differences from Human women and though she was proud of her own identity and appearance, sometimes she found herself inexplicably drawn to other women, often Human women, often, she thought, Padme.  
  
"This one," Padme announced, turning to her. "This one first."   
  
Ahsoka nodded, trying to keep herself from staring. Padme was drinking from her glass again, a small rivulet of dark red wine dribbling down her chin. Ahsoka reached up and wiped it away. "Let me help," she offered, holding the dress open for Padme to step into.  
  
The Senator stumbled slightly as she raised a leg to step into the gown, but grabbed Ahsoka's right montral to stay upright. "Sorry, Orange," she said, giggling. "Oh, sorry," she said again, quicker this time, "It's just, it's 'cause you're orange, and I..."  
  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "It's okay," she said. For some reason, her orangeness was a frequent topic of conversation when those around her were inebriated. She knew she should get more offended by it, but in this particular instance, she couldn't be anything more than somewhat amused. She'd never seen Padme anything but completely in control, completely straight-laced, completely put-together. To see her like this was, Ahsoka had to admit, unexpected. Especially since evidence was mounting that this was not an isolated incident.   
  
She guided the dress up Padme's body, trying not to brush against bare skin. "Let me just do up the back," she said. "Hold still."  
  
Padme rocked back and forth, moving her feet slightly in an attempt to remain still. Ahsoka finally resorted to using the Force to keep her steady while she used both hands to lace up the back of the dress. "There," she said, releasing the Force hold and physically turning Padme around to see the result.  
  
The dress was much more flattering than the outfit she'd previously been wearing, and Padme seemed to agree as well. "Pretty," she said, nodding. "Ver' nice." She hiccuped and pressed a hand against her chest. "Lemme jus' put on some... some makeup and do my hair."  
  
She refilled her glass and stumbled to her vanity, sitting heavily on the cushioned seat with a slight "oof". She began clumsily looking through her makeup kit. "These meetin's are so stupid," she informed Ahsoka as she worked. "Nothin' ever gets done and e'rybody jus' yells at each other the whole time. I wish I didn' haveta go. But I gotta, since is like, my shob - er, job, or wha'ever." She turned to Ahsoka, foundation half finished. "Be glad you don't haveta deal with that kind of ridi... rid... silliness." She gestured with her wine glass, half the contents sloshing out onto the floor.  
  
"Oh," Ahsoka said, moving to mop up the mess.   
  
"S'okay," Padme replied, drinking down the remainder of the contents. "Threeseo... uh, Three Seepio will get it."  
  
"Threepio's running an errand," Ahsoka reminded her, grabbing a napkin from the vanity and soaking up the wine from the carpet.   
  
It took several minutes to get it all completely cleaned up, by which point Padme had finished her makeup and hair. Well, sort of. The wig she'd selected from the group Ahsoka had brought was obviously on backwards - Ahsoka didn't pretend to know exactly how such things worked, but she was pretty sure it wasn't *like that*, and her makeup looked like a little girl's who'd gotten into her mother's cosmetics.  
  
"Uh," Ahsoka said in response. "Let me, uh, let me fix that." She did her best to re-situate the wig in the right position and gently wiped some of the excess makeup from Padme's face. "There." Presentable, anyway, besides the eu de boxed wine emanating from the Senator with each exhalation. It wasn't too unpleasant, Ahsoka decided, running her hand down the back of Padme's neck.  
  
"Oh," Padme breathed suddenly. "Oh."  
  
Ahsoka jerked her hand away. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, flustered and embarrassed.   
  
"No, i's okay," Padme said, reaching back to touch Ahsoka's hand. "It fel' nice. Ani... Mas'er Skywalker... never toushes me like that."  
  
Ahsoka nearly choked on her own spit. "Oh," she said shakily, running her hands up and down Padme's neck and back, trying to figure out exactly how her normal afternoon had turned into this.   
  
Padme grabbed her hands and placed them over her breasts. Ahsoka sucked in a gasp and bit her lip. She wasn't sure what Padme wanted her to do - wasn't entirely sure Padme knew what she wanted Ahsoka to do - so she cupped Padme's breasts gently, twirling her fingers around the hard nubs she found just under the thin fabric. Padme shuddered and seemed to melt into the chair. "Is... I'm sorry, should I..."  
  
"No, don' stop," Padme gasped, reaching for one of the drawers on her vanity. She pulled out a slim device that Ahsoka immediately recognized - she had one of her own, after all. She felt herself flush as she realized what was happening.   
  
Padme reached up under her skirts and Ahsoka heard - and felt - a distinctive humming. Padme squirmed, and Ahsoka slipped her hands between the dress and Padme's warm flesh, quickly finding the sensitive nipples and gently squeezing.  
  
"Oh," Padme sighed. Ahsoka decided to dare to kiss the side of Padme's neck, which seemed to please the Senator. "Oh, yes," Padme moaned, tilting her head so far back she nearly toppeled from the backless chair.  
  
Suddenly, a commlink's chirping interrupted the moment. Padme growled and slapped the comm on her vanity. Ahsoka noticed she kept the vibrator going, though she removed her hands from her crotch and refilled her wine glass. Ahsoka removed her hands from down Padme's dress as the small holographic image of her Master appeared.  
  
"'Lo, Ani. Than... thank you for sending Ahsh.. Ahsoka to help me prepare," she slurred, clearing trying to sound more sober than she actually was.   
  
Anakin arched an eyebrow. "At least you found a better outfit," he said. Ahsoka suddenly felt playful - her Master deserved to know what he was missing. She dropped down to her knees in front of Padme and moved the vibrator so that it was snugly inside of her. Padme gasped, and Ahsoka heard Anakin say, "Are you alright, Angel?"  
  
"Mmmhmmm," Padme replied as Ahsoka spread her pussy lips with her fingers and began to lick gently at her exposed clit. "Got... gotta go, Ani... lots... lots t'.. t'do."  
  
"Angel..." Anakin said. "Are you okay? You sound really..."  
  
"M'fine, Ani," Padme said, gasping in approval of Ahsoka's ministrations. "Gotta go now." She fumbled with the disconnect button and Ahsoka intensified her tongue work. Padme tasted sweet, almost like the very wine she'd been drinking - Ahsoka wouldn't have been particularly surprised. Her muscles quivered and clenched around Ahsoka's tongue as she licked and twirled. She didn't know exactly what she was doing, but she knew what felt good for her, and Padme did seem to be enjoying it, so she kept going, using the Force to sense Padme's desires.  
  
She ran her hands up Padme's legs, running them over her thighs and up her firm belly, hearing the wine sloshing a bit in her stomach, finding her nipples again and pinching gently as she nibbled Padme's delicate clit.  
  
It didn't take long before Padme gave a low moan, muscles spasming as she orgasmed. Ahsoka gave the senator one last flick of the tongue and got back to her feet, wiping her chin with the back of her hand.   
  
She felt somewhat awkward now, not sure of what one said after an experience like that. Padme, for her part, looking positively boneless, slouched in the chair, a dreamy smile on her face. "I... I gotta pee," she hiccupped after a long moment.  
  
Ahsoka helped the besotted Senator to her feet and had to hurry to support her as her legs nearly gave out. Padme merely giggled and accepted the help, careening off wall towards the 'fresher. Once there, her expression turned from dreamy to somewhat harried. "Oh no," she murmured as she fell onto the toilet and grabbed the garbage can.  
  
Ahsoka winced as Padme emptied her stomach of about a gallon of cheap wine. "Are you... are you okay?" she asked after she was sure Padme was done.   
  
Padme nodded. "Happens," she replied, struggling to her feet. "Lemme jus' shower an' we can go."  
  
"We?" Ahsoka asked, helping Padme strip out of her now-soiled dress. "And are you sure you're in a condition to..."  
  
"S'fine," Padme replied, waving her off. "And yes, we, I wan' you t'come with me." Ahsoka got the water in the shower running and helped Padme step in without falling. "Come in an' help me."  
  
Ahsoka hesitated only slightly before stripping out of her top and leggings and slipping into the warm spray next to Padme. "Okay," Ahsoka said, deciding she was very interested in seeing what the outcome of this meeting would be. She spent some time lathering Padme's arms and legs, massaging shampoo into her hair, and letting herself be touched and caressed as well. She felt a warm wetness between her legs and had to refrain from shoving her hand down there and rubbing herself to orgasm. She had a feeling that would be tacky.  
  
"Later," Padme promised in her ear, ghosting her hands over Ahsoka's breasts. Ahsoka swallowed heavily and nodded.  
  
After the shower, Padme seemed nominally more sober, though she was still off-balance and giggly. At least she looked a little less like she'd spent the entire afternoon drinking an entire box of wine by herself.  
  
Ahsoka managed to convince her to wear one of the other dresses she'd chosen, and helped her dress and get made up just in time to leave for the meeting.   
  
The meeting, she was surprised to find, was in 500 Republica, in the apartment of Senator Riyo Chuchi, and, she was even more surprised, it seemed as though Padme wasn't the only one who'd decided liquid fortification had been needed. Even more wine was opened during the meeting and, though Padme was right that everyone seemed to think yelling over each other was better than calmly discussing a solution to the problem at hand, no one seemed overly angry.   
  
It wasn't until they were leaving, with Ahsoka supporting an again-staggering Padme, that she realized that Padme's "senatorial meetings" were much like the Temple's "book club" - an excuse to blow off steam with colleagues in a way that might otherwise be frowned upon. This knowledge made her smile and once they got back to Padme's apartment, the soused Senator made very, very good on her promise made in the shower.  
  
Ahsoka didn't want to think about how much of Padme's technique had been developed on her Master, but she did have to appreciate a non-Jedi with such phenomenal breath control.   
  
As she drifted off to sleep after her's (and Padme's) fourth orgasm, she decided that she would have to buy Anakin dinner.


End file.
